Addicted
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Trash. The one single word repeated itself over and over in her head."Look at me." he demands softly. "It's not true. You're not like that." he insists. She looks away because he wants to believe him. So badly. But she can't.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did we would have AJPunk. **

**A/N: Inspired by the Dolph and AJ segment as well as the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Trash _

The one single word repeated itself over and over in her head as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around her middle she tried to stop the tears but they still slid down her cheeks.

Wiping them away angrily she continued to pace the small space. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss she had shared with John earlier. But if she was completely honest with herself she knew it had been awkward. And while the kiss was going on all she could do was compare him to Punk.

Cursing herself she kicked the small crate in frustration. She was supposed to be over him. She wasn't supposed to close her eyes and think of his green eyes, tattooed arms and pierced lip. No. She was supposed to think of blue eyes and dimpled smile.

Running a hand through her hair in frustration she bit her lip.

_Save it AJ, girls like you are a dime a dozen, you came from nothing and you are nothing. _

The tears began rolling down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Her shoulders shook as the tears fell harder and faster than before.

_See you've been so alone your entire life that when someone pays you a little attention you climb on to them and make them your entire world. _

She feels arms wrap around her and she buries her nose in his shirt breathing in his cologne. She help but frown when she realizes who exactly is hugging her. He's not the person she wants.

"AJ?" he asks softly "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asks even though he already knows.

She frowns because Punk wouldn't have asked her. He would demand he tell her so he could go kick some ass. So she shakes her head "Nothing." pulling away she takes a deep breath "Sorry John. I can't. I need to be by myself."

Stepping out of his arms she turns her back on him.

_And where does that leave you, huh? Where does that leave you? _

Wrapping her arms around herself she waits until his footsteps are steadily getting father away before letting the tears out.

Placing her forehead on the cold wall she sighs closing her eyes.

His worlds keep running through her head.

_At the end of the day you're back all by yourself._

* * *

Running into the room to avoid the conversation Kaitlyn wanted to have she closes her eyes leaning against the door.

Sliding down the door she pulls her knees closer to her body, wrapping her thin arms around them and placing her head on top of them.

_All alone, desperate, pathetic, and every time someone disappoints you, you lose a piece of your pride. _

She feels bad about leaving her best friend behind but she's not in the mood to have that conversation. She just wanted to pretend that had never happened.

She should have listened to Layla.

She wanted to rewind time and not go into that locker room. She wanted to escape his worlds from her head but she couldn't.

_And now you're nothing more than a shell of a women._

A clearing of a throat makes her look up from her opposition on the floor. Her eyes widen as she sees him sitting there looking over at her with green eyes.

Scrambling to get up she looks at him nervously. They hadn't been alone in a room in so long. She had made sure of that.

"April." he greets and she lets out an involuntary shudder as her given name rolls off his tongue.

"Phil." she manages to stutter out as her hand reached behind her to grip the door knob.

Before she can move he's standing right in front of her. His chest brushing against her own. Her breaths deepen as she looks up into his eyes. And suddenly she trapped.

_I've seen girls like you my entire life. You're all the same. Sad, weak, pitiful._

Looking away so he won't see the tears in her eyes as more of Dolph's worlds filter through her head.

"Look at me." he demands softly and she can't help but obey him. Her lips quiver as she hold back the tears and her eyes meet his.

"It's not true. You're not like that." he insists.

She looks away because he wants to believe him. So badly. But she can't.

She can see his first clench at his sides and she knows he want nothing more than to punch the door behind her. But she sees his hands unclench and suddenly they're on her waist rubbing softly against her exposed torso.

She shivers.

She can't help but lean forward slightly as his hands grip her waist tightly. He leans down his hot breath grazing against her skin.

Before she can stop it, not that she really wants to, his lips are on her's and he's kissing her roughly.

She gaps against his lips giving him the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth without a second though. Struggling against him she feels his hands grip her hair pulling her closer as his other hand presses against the door trapping her in.

Her hands are itching to grasp onto something so she allows them to grip his hair between her fingers pushing her body harder against his. This time he's the one that gasps and she takes the opportunity to teasingly bite his lower lip.

Her pushes her harder against the door, gripping her thighs and pushing her up against the door.

Locking her legs around his waist she moans against his lips. She feels him smirk against her lips before his fingers trace the edge of her shirt.

Gasping against his lips she nods slightly and soon her shirt is being pulled off her body.

Her eyes flutter close as he begins kissing his way up the side of her throat.

_Face it AJ, you're just trash._

* * *

**A/N: WOW that was kinda dark, intense and hot... way to go me :P So you guys this is going to be a short fic, I think. And it's going to have some lemons so if you guys aren't comfortable with that you should probably stop reading... **

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did AJPunk would happen and they would be running RAW like bosses. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys liked it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A shiver ran up her spine and she involuntarily closed her eyes. She could feel his eyes on her back as she tried to focus on what Triple H was telling them.

"- we have no idea why they are here. We have taken precaution so this won't happen again. We have no idea how they keep getting in." taking a deep breath he continued "Just go out there and have a good show."

Biting he lip she adverted her eyes, suddenly her converse were the most interesting thing in the world.

Suddenly John's arm felt to heavy around her shoulder as the Pre-Show meeting came to an end.

Looking over her shoulder she saw him standing with Paul a small glint in his green eyes as her own brown eyes connected with his.

He smirk at her sending her a small wink that made her breath catch in her throat.

Her cheeks were flaming red as she turned to face the front again. With shaky hands she pushed her hair off her neck and shoulders. Giving John a smile when he squeezed her hand.

She could feel his intense gaze on her as she placed her hands on her legs.

* * *

_Her feet softly landed on the floor as he stood back looking down at her with a grin._

_Tugging softly at her hair he leaned down placing a bruising kiss on her lips._

_She could feel his smirk against her lips as his hands trailed softly down her back._

_Closing her eyes she waited. 1...2...3. The cotton bra fell at her feet just as she open her eyes._

_He stood in front of her and she tried to cover herself up. No matter how many times she was in that exact position she always felt the need to cover her bare skin from his lustful eyes._

_Before she had the chance to he slowly ran his hands down her sides. Sucking in a breath she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands on her stomach, making their way to the side of her breasts._

_It had been way too long. She needed this._

_Gasping out his name she felt his lips come in contact with the top of her breasts, leaving behind hot wet kisses._

_Threading her fingers though his hair she let her head fall back as he began kissing down her flat stomach. Her muscles clenched as her breath quickened. "Oh god."_

_"Not god. Close." he couldn't help but say as he slipped off the small shorts she was wearing, smirking at the modest pair of boy shorts she had on._

_Standing back up he looked at her before reaching down to pull them on._

_Her legs shook in anticipation as the panties fell to the floor._

_And suddenly the soft slow caresses were gone as he gripped her hair pulling her body towards his own, his lips landing on hers, his tongue seeking permission. Pulling her body against his clothes body he asked "Does he make you feel this way?" his hot breath tingling her ear as she closed her eyes "Answer me April." he demanded holding her hips tighter, she knew she would have bruises by the end of the night._

_"No. Only you." she answered as her hands frantically worked to rid him of his black shirt, sighing in contentment when his naked torso touched his._

_Her hands gripped his short hair tightly as he ran his hands down her upper half ignoring the part where she needed him the most. Reaching down she began pushing the trunks off him._

_He kicked them off grabbing her by the hips, slamming her against the door, his lips on hers again._

_Gasping she stood on her tippy toes bringing her body as close to his. Placing her hands on his shoulders she lifted herself up wrapping her legs around his waist as he grounded against her._

_"Fuck." he said against her collar-bone "It's been to long April."_

_She nods in agreement as his hands reaching between them "Phil." she sighs._

_"What?" she can hear the amusement in his voice "What do you need April. Tell me."_

_She shakes her head refusing to let him win as he presses harder against her. Arching her back she placed her forehead against his shoulder "Now. Please. I need you."_

_He doesn't respond but in one single trust he's in her and she's gasping, her hands are holding him close. Her mouth falls open in pleasure. "Move." she demands._

_And he does pushing in and out of her at a fast pace. She tries to keep up with him but she's too slow. Closing her eyes she feels the muscles in her stomach clench in an all too familiar way and she knows she's close._

_Her back is aching with every thrust but she doesn't care as his mouth comes in contact with one of her nipples. "Oh fuck." she can feel him laugh against her and the small vibrations cause her to clench her legs around him._

_Closing her eyes tightly she roughly brings his face up to meet her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she holds him closer._

_Pulling away from her he places his forehead against hers._

_"April."_

_"Phil."_

* * *

Her small hands gripped the edge of the sink as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her legs were shaking and she wouldn't help but clench them together.

"Snap out of it AJ." she told herself splashing water in her face. "Snap out of it."

With shaky nervous hands she pushes her hair back as blood rushes to her cheeks again "Oh god. What did I do? I promised I wouldn't." she begins talking to herself.

Glancing at the phone resting on the counter she takes it in hand as she notices the txt.

Smoothing out her shirt she looks in the mirror one last time before walking out of the restroom.

Making sure no one is around she begins walking down the hallway.

Meeting him by a row of buses she glances at the three men standing behind him.

"I'm impressed." she says with a small smirk her nerves slipping away from her when she sees them respectfully standing by and waiting for her to talk. "I have one condition. If it's meet then I won't tell anyone about you. And I'll somehow give you a way to get in wherever we are."

Before Ambrose can protest, and she knows he's on the verge of doing so, Rollins steps in "What do you want?" he asks as politely as possible.

She smiles because this is exactly what she wants "Stay away from Punk. Everyone else is fair game."

They begin protesting at once "But he's the champion. We want to make an impression." Ambrose protests loudly.

The smile slips off her face as she turns to face Maddox.

"Guys." he silences them and she begins to talk. "I brought you here. I can take you out." the small crazy smile on her face and faraway look in her eyes make then take a small step back.

The four of them look at each other before Maddox nods "It's a deal-"

"What about Cena?" Rollins interrupts him.

"Anyone but Punk is fair came." she says even though she knows, knows, that she should protect John as well. But at the moment she can't really bring herself to care about him. "So do we have a deal boys?" she smiles at them sweetly.

"Deal." they say in unison.

"Great." she says with a smile before handing them a small paper "This is how today is supposed to plan out. The night's card. Things do change last minute most of the time."

They take the piece of paper eagerly "Thank AJ." Ambrose says with maybe a hint of a crazy smile of his own.

"No Punk. Remember. Nothing happens to him." giving them her signature head tilt and smile she skips away.

She doesn't allow herself to feel guilty when she slows her skip and head into John's locker room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so nervous! This is legit my first time writing smut O.o Which is probably held off on posting it. I've had it done for a while now. How was it? Be honest.**

**Anyways Review :) We can talk about this chapter or bitch about RAW :)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying this fic. And glad ya'll like the sexing up on doors part of the last chapter xD Well read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Silently walking into the locker room, after making sure that no one is watching she glances at the two men in the room.

Taking small steps she sits on the edge of the couch as Punk signals Paul to leave them alone.

She bit her lip nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he turned to face her a smirk on place. She knew she shouldn't be here. With him. But she also knew that no matter how much she wanted to stay away she couldn't. And she was done trying to.

"Hello April." he says pulling at her hair playfully.

Her eyes widen because he's in a good mood. Better than she had expected him to be.

"I saw you with Cena." he ran his fingertips down her arm with a grin "Where you thinking of me April?" he asked with a smile pulling her closer. "About us. The way I kiss you." he whispered causing her to shudder "About the locker room?" he laughs as he pulls her closer.

She closer her eyes taking a deep shaky breath.

"Look at me AJ." he demands softly.

She opens her eyes just as he leans in closer placing his lips on hers before lifting her up and placing her on his lap.

Groaning she pushes her body closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and scraping her fingernails over his head. "Yes." she whispers against his lips, pressing herself closer to him as his hands rub up her jean clad thighs before reaching under her white tank top.

"Good." he pulls aways ignoring her whimper before turning the volume of the TV on.

Sliding off his lap she sits next to him as Cole begins asking Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns questions.

Her breath hitches when he asks them if they are working for her or Punk.

"We're not working for anything. Not AJ, not Vickie, not Paul Heyman, not the WWE Champion CM Punk."

She takes another breath when she hears their answer. Placing her hand on Punk's thigh she places her head on his chest. His arm wraps around her small shoulders before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

With a small smile playing on her lips she turns to face the TV again.

* * *

Catching the white tank top swiftly she pulls it over her head. Threading a finger through her hair she tries to untangle the waves.

Touching her swollen lips she hopes he doesn't notice them. That anyone notices them.

"You look like you've just been fucked." he says with a laugh as he pulls on his shirt.

She glares at him as she pulls on her shoes. "I have a segment next." she informs him with a roll of her eyes.

He walks closer to her wrapping her by the waist before pulling her closer. "Just remember that you're mine, April." he says softly before tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her into a bruising kiss.

Bitting his lower lip teasingly she pulls away pushing him gently away "I'll see you later."

He nods watching her walk out of his locker room before dropping back onto his couch with a sigh.

* * *

She feels his eyes on her when she walks into the backstage area with an arm around John's waist as John's arm wraps around her shoulders.

She tries to ignore him as she passes by but she can't help but look back at him before rounding the corner.

_Mine _he mouths at her and she gives a slight nod before walking into John's locker room.

She doesn't even feel a bit guilty when John smiled brightly at her.

* * *

For the first time in her twenty-five years of life she's more than happy about been so small.

Walking in between the cars and tour buses she heads towards the back door. The one she knows no one ever patrols because it only opens from the inside.

Grasping the handle tightly she gives it a push, stepping back as Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns walk in.

"No Punk." she reminds them as they walk beside her, carefully looking around so no one will see them.

"Go it." Rollins smiles down at her.

"Punk has a match against Kane right now." she informs them before pointing at another door "That door leads towards the audience."

The three of them nod at her before walking away.

She let's out a sigh of relief before retuning to the Diva's locker room. She feels the stares as soon as she enters but she's determined to ignore them.

"AJ." she hears the voice of her former best friend "Hey. Can I sit?" she gestures at the small space on the bench next to her.

She nods not taking her eyes off the match going on, on the TV.

"We haven't talking in a while." Kaitlyn begins timidly.

She nods because she knows they haven't and it's all her fault, really. "I know. I'm sorry." she apologizes because she kind of wants her best friend back. More now then ever. "I really am. I promise never to slap you again."

Kaitlyn smiles at her extending her hand for a fist bump. "Chickbusters?" she asks.

"Chickbusters." she smiles before turning towards the TV.

Kaitlyn shifts next to her before asking "Can I ask what happened between the two of you?" she gestures at the TV where Punk is standing tall against Kane.

"Nothing." she responds "Nothing at all."

Kaitlyn nods although she isn't convinced. She may have not talked to her in the past few months but she has seen the heated looks between them. She wasn't blind. She was sure everyone could see them.

"What about you and John?" she asks even though she knows the answer already.

She shrugs "He's a sweetheart."

Kaitlyn studies her for a minute noticing the way her eyes widen when Kane hits Punk. Or when she stops breathing for just one second as she waits for Punk to get up.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right AJ?" she asks in a whisper.

Turning to her best friend she nods "I know." reaching out she gives her a timid hug "I know. Thank you."

Kaitlyn slips her hand into hers as they both turn to watch the TV in front of them. Kaitlyn watches as a small smile forms on her face as Punk's hand is raised in the air. the smile turns into a frown when they both notice the three men in black making their way through the crowd.

She hold her breath as the three of them slide into the ring. She swears her heart stops as they look at Punk before turning on Kane. She let's out the breath she was holding.

Leaning in closer she watches as they begin tag teaming on Kane before Daniel runs to save him. Soon after him Ryback comes walking down the ramp.

She wants to laugh as Punk jumps over the barricade. Kaitlyn watches as she tries to hide a smile.

She's finally able to breath properly when Punk stands tall over Ryback as Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns stand tall outside the ring.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." she turns towards Kaitlyn "It was really nice talking to you again. Promise to call or txt. Or we can go shopping when we get to the next town." she says with an excited smile.

Kaitlyn nods before giving her a hug she happily returns.

* * *

Skipping down the hallways she slips into the locker room with a smile.

"You won." she grins jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Was there any doubt?" he asks with a cocky grin.

"Nope." she grins before placing a loud quick kiss on his lips "Can we go? I'm tired."

She slides down his body planting her feet on the floor when he nods.

He grabs his bag in one hand before taking her hand in the other.

Slowly walking towards the door he cracks the door open to check if anyone is nearby. When he sees the deserted hallways he pulls her out.

She can't help but skip as they walk out into the deserted parking lot.

Spying the three men from the corner of her eye she turns to face them. She notices they eyes are trained on her and Punk's linked hands.

Laughing she winks at them before turning to face Punk who was looking at her with a confused look in his eyes.

She simply shrugs before letting go of his hands and running towards his bus.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So we get to see a slightly different side of AJ in this one. I call this AJ-when-she's-with Punk. Last chapter was Crazy-AJ-being-a-boss. Anyways want to talk about the awesomeness that was RAW tonight? Message me because I need someone to talk about it with. **

**Review! **


End file.
